Feelings
by TotallyWolfish
Summary: My New account What are Severus Snapes real thoughts on little Ms.Granger and what are hers on Prof.Snape ST rating may go up
1. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be here writing this  
its all J.K.Rowling  
A/N if u don't like student/teacher don't read  
iVE CHANGED A LITTLE BIT OF THIS

Thoughts

It was a regular Sepetember day of 1998,it was the ''Golden Trio's''last year at Hogwarts and there was no more Voldemort to think about any more, most of the Death Eaters were put in Azkaban but there were a couple on the loose.  
"I think it's about time to change into our robes, were almost at the station" said Hermione

"okay." Said Harry and Ron in unison

About 20 minutes later they were at the train station,  
they saw Hagrid

" 'ey Hagrid"

"Ron, 'Mione, Harry good evenin'" he said nodding to each of them.

"See you at the feast"

In the great hall Dumbledore started the feast

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, Welcome First years and welcome back returning students. I would like to inform the first years that the FORBIDDEN forest is of corse forbidden, most of the returning studens know that but some need reminding." His eyes were twinkling at The Trio smiling.

Hermione was scanning the head table to notice Professor Snape, he actually looked good, his hair didn't look that greasy and his eyes were bright. Then he noticed that Hermione was staring at him so he looked back at her, she started to blush and quickly averted her eyes.  
_  
(Snapes P.O.V.)'I wonder what that was about'Snape thought_.  
_ 'Jeez she has grown up, her hips swaying left to right as she walked and her hair has calmed down with dark brown ringlet curls down her back, she actually looks like a woman'_oh Merlin what am I thinking she is my student and I her professor I can have feelings for her_ 'you can keep telling yourself that, but you'll never believe it'_ said a voice in the back of his head.

Once Hermione got back to her rooms she thought _'was Prof.Snape just checking me out? He did actually look kinda hott tonight'_Omg what am I thinking Snape hott, no way im just tired from the trip _'keep on telling yourself that you know its not true, you have feelings for him'  
_  
That night Hermione couldn't sleep so she went to the Astronomy tower and sat down on the ground to look at the stars for a little bit but then she herd foot steps and soon she figured out who it was.

"Oh crap,"she mumbled to her self

"Hello Ms.Granger, What are you doing up here at this time of night?" noticing her skimpy nightgown, he got a red tint to his pale cheeks _'nice legs and sweet Merlin red knickers, Ms.Granger's got a naughty side'_what what am I thinking she a student.

"I couldn't sleep, I had to much on my mind, Professor "

"Since were alone you can call me Severus.May I call you by your first name?"

"Yeah,uh- sure its fine"

"so what are you doing up here?"

"Same thing as you. I cant sleep _'because I cant stop thinking about you'_

"oh well I should probably go back to my rooms, so goodnight _Severus_" she purred his name while smiling

'_Sweet Merlin I love the way my name sounds coming off her lips'_

"Goodnight _Hermione_" he said seductively and smiled

Then all a sudden she did something without thinking she pecked him on the lips._ ' Oh Merlin what have I done'_  
Then she felt him pull her closer to him and kiss her back.  
She felt passion, lust, and something else she couldn't figure out. She suddenly let out a soft moan, that brought them back to reality. They both separated and stared into each other's eyes.  
"I uhh… I…ha-hhave to go! bye"

A/N end of chapter one it's not that long but there's more to come  
okay guys this is slightly changed chapter 

hope you like it


	2. The day After

Disclaimer: I don't own any stuff x-cept the plot

A/N:_ Snape's thoughts _Hermione's thoughts

  
Hermione walked up to her rooms to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and all the memories came flooding back to her  
_Oh shit , shit, shit! That  
actually did happen!God I hope no one finds out or saw us last night_

About thirty minutes later she  
was dressed and primped, and was  
heading down to the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were already there  
sitting at the Gryffindor table  
talking about Quiddich. "Good morning Harry, Ronnikens,  
(Ron scowled at that) Ginny"

"Morning Hermione" Harry and Ginny said

Ron smirked and said "Morning _Hermy_." Knowing well that, that name bugs her.

"We have double Potions first" Harry said "with Slytherins""AAGGG…"Hermione Groaned

Ginny looked at Hermione in awe she has never seen her groan about a class. She thought she would ask Hermione about it later.

The trio separated from Ginny while she went to Herbology and they went to Potions.

Snape was smiling when they got to class it was a strange and scary sight to all of the students besides Hermione.

"He should do that more often," she mumbled to herself while looking down at her desk not realizing that her Potions Master was right behind her.

"What should I do more often _Hermione_" he whispered in her ear  
She jumped at the sound of his soft and low voice and hot breath in her ear.

_Merlin! She looks good today and her skirt looks shorter than normal _said a voice in his head and _when did I start to notice how short her skirt is_ and another one --_ She is your student you can not like her-But she is of age because of her Time –Turner it added a year, so it wouldn't be against the rules,_ The other voice said cutting it off.

"Do the work on the board, when you complete the potion put it in a vial and put it on my desk" he said walking to the front of the class  
Hermione was the first to complete the potion she put it in a vial and put it on his desk.  
20 minutes later the bell rang and everyone put their potions in a vial and put them on his desk.  
"Everyone OUT! Except Ms. Granger"

After everyone left Hermione made her way to Severus' desk,  
once she got there he started talking."It's best we try to forget what happened last night "he said. "What I don't want to"she said smiling where the heck where did that come from

" You … you don't want to forget what happened?" he stuttered

" of course not, actually enjoyed it"

He visibly relaxed and turned a hint of red,  
"I don't really want to forget it either, but you are my student and I am your teacher its against the rules for and underage student to be in a relationship with a teacher"

" But I'm not underage I am 18 because of the added year with the Time-Turner" "mmmhmmm" he said as he pulled her into a light kiss ,but it suddenly became more passionate with the minute. They broke apart for air, they were both breathing in pants and gasping.  
"It would be best if the first years didn't see us"

"I must go to Charms anyway, but I will come back after dinner"

"okay see you then"

In Charms Professor Flitwick lectured them about Vanishing Charms, for once in her life she didn't listen to the lecture or take notes she was thinking about what happened after Potions.  
I wonder what we are going to do in his rooms. Oh God what if he expects me to…well you know .It would be my first time.

"Ms.Granger are you sleeping?" Professor Flitwick asked  
A few slytherins sniggered at her resopnse

"Oh no I was….pictureing what the spell would look like "sha said nervously

"I didn't teach a spell today" he said dissapporvingly"oh umm.. Sorry Sir."

"5 points from Gryffindor, I suggest you pay attention next time"

"Yes Sir."

The Bell finally rang, "Hermione can I borrow your notes" Ron asked 

"borrow Harry's notes" she said heading down the opposite hall way

At lunch she ate fast the ran to D.A.D.A. on the way she ran into someone "oof" was all she herd and the next thing she knew she was on top of her Potions teacher. She looked down into his eyes, she saw amusement and a glint of anger just for a second when he noticed who it was he just laughed and said   
"**_Ms.Granger_** would you mindyour self from my person?."

"Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going **_Sir_**" emphasising on the formalatites

"Where were you hurrying off to?"

"Oh…err.. T-th-The common room"

"Oh, I thought the Gryffindor common room was the other way hmmm.."

"oh well-I-umm…well… err well I gotta go bye professor Snape"  
She said heading to the common room but when she walked passed Severus he grabbed her hand and pulled her the other direction  
"The common room is the other way"he said smoothly in her ear  
I AM SOOOO Sorry thet I havent updated in FOREVER! 

I guess ill stop it there I am actually starting a new story I've been churning over in my head

Sasha


End file.
